Don't Forget the Real Me
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: [ Dark x Riku ]It was a memory meant to be forgotten - never to be recalled by anyone. But now as his life is slowly disintegrating, can the shattered fragments of it be his only hope at a relationship with the girl who's destined to destroy him?


Thsi is my first RikuxDark fic so please be nice and review that the end.

**WARNING** - this fic is a BIG SPOILER for the manga. Those of you wish don't want to be spoiled . . . i suggest you not read this. One more note: this based on the manga version - i have not seen all of the anime version yet to compare the two.

-

I'm doing this for you, Riku.

**Only you**.

I want…I want you to except me. I want you to know the truth, Harada Riku. I want you to feel the same for me as of I do you. I want you to be happy because…because Riku…

I love you.

And that's the problem.

Daisuke had feelings for Risa, as did I did for you…but after that night…that one night…Daisuke - he fell in love with you, Riku. Yes, the shy, clumsy boy you had always known to be in love with your twin sister fell in love with **you**. After **I **had kissed you. Don't you remember that night? The night we'd first met? The night I'd stole your first kiss? That night - Riku, that night…

That night I had fallen in love with you as well.

Riku…you were my Scared Maiden!

But as Daisuke developed feelings for you, I watched helplessly by the sidelines as you returned his feelings in your own, awkward way.

You had fallen for him.

Him.

Not me. Not Dark.

But you know in some degree all along…you knew what Risa blindly missed. You **knew** that I was Daisuke.

You knew.

But we'd always erased your memories and you would dismiss everything as a dream.

Remember that night during our school field trip? The last night, you and Daisuke were at the ocean shored together…

"…Something has been hidden from you. Our secret." I had said.

And I transformed. I transformed right in front of your face…

But Daisuke grandfather drugged you…and you dismissed everything…everything as a dream.

But Riku, I **wanted** you to remember. I **needed** you to remember.

I needed to see if you will except me…except us - our two halves. Would've you?

But than…I was forced to take you with me into the painting Daisuke had given you. We were stuck in that snowing word where you had bandaged my wound with your headband…you cared…

But then…Daisuke told you that this was all a dream…and I took you back to your world.

I was suppose to erase your memories…your memories of what had happened…

But I couldn't…

So I didn't.

That's why you still remember your "dream." that's why…you still remember **me** in your "dream."

I was in Daisuke body, staring out the window, wondering if Daisuke was alright. Where he was…how to set him free from the "Second Hand of Time" when I heard you…

And I approached you.

It was time, Riku. Time for you to forget…

Even if I hurts me._"This has nothing to do with 'corrosion' or even 'control'! It's about the two of us…**coexisting **together!"_ Daisuke had told me that the day I had transform in front of you, after we were attacked by Krad. All because I wanted you to know the truth before my corrosion begins…before I disappeared form you._Why can't Daisuke coexist forever? Why can't we? Why!_

"Harada-san, you have a piece of thread in your hair," I said, smiling weakly, placing me hand on her head.

You waited patiently for me to take it out. . When in reality…I was going to erase your memories… Since I was in Daisuke body, you didn't mind me being so close to you as you would if it was me being this close…

I was going to do it now.

****

"It's about the two of us…coexisting together!"

"Why can't that one thing happen..." I muttered helplessly.

"Huh?" our soft brown eyes stared at in in slight confusion. Then your eyes widened in shock…

When I brought you to me and hugged you.

You remain still as I hold you.

Me. Not Daisuke.

All me.

My soul, my heart, my everything was the only thing in this body right now…Daisuke's soul was still trapped in the "Second Hand of Time." These weren't mines and his feelings…

They were **all** mines!

If only **you** knew this…

"Please, Harada-san…please…" I begged, holding my trembling hands around her tighter. "Please, don't forget the real me! Please don't! I…I don't want you to forget! I don't want you to forget!"

That was when I was in a milded shock.

This was **my** voice. My voice who was talking to you…

…not Daisuke's voice. Mines. **Mines!**

And you realized it to. I can read you body language…

You know it's me.

"**DARK**!" Daisuke's voice called to from his mind.

I nodded.

He needed me now, Riku.

I have to leave you once more now.

And I ran away from you.

I can feel you **aura**…your **confused**…

I'm so sorry, Riku…

You watch as I, in Daisuke's body, runs down the hall…

But we shall meet again, Riku…I know we will!

I will **always** love you.

Besides, I joked mildly, how else will Daisuke return back to his body?

You **are **my Scared Maiden.

Please…just…**Don't forget the real me…**

**-**

Like I said, reading this would've been a spoiler to those who haven't read the manga yet. What parts are actually from the manga though? Review me with your e-mail address and I'll tell you!

Yakusoku - **out**.

**Dark and Riku**: Don't forget to review!


End file.
